Stop
by DNAyres
Summary: Who knew such an innocent looking word could cause such dirty things. Snarry one-shot. Don't like don't read. Lemons. Slash.


**A.N.** I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter... Although if I did Harry Potter would not be a book suitable for anyone under 18...and it would have lots of pictures. Special thanks to my Beta Dani-ko. Love Ya and thanks for the help. =^_^= And away we go!

* * *

_**"Stop"**_

'_Stop_. What a word! Until just a few hours ago, I never really realized how much trouble that one little word could be,' Severus thought amusedly. 'Although I must admit that it is a very wondrous word…Just look at what it has gotten me. Harry bloody Potter the, -Boy-Who-Lived, is now laying beside me in all his naked glory, asleep and spent. This has been a day I will never forget.'

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape bellowed, and then smirked evilly, "Oh and don't forget to bring some elbow grease with you, as I'm sure I can find plenty of cauldrons for you to clean be here at 8 o' clock sharp."

"You are really cute when you are angry." Harry said under his breath as he picked up his books and made his way to the back of the classroom where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, mate." Ron said sadly as the Golden Trio walked out of the Potions lab. "I told you not to keep pushing his buttons. You know how easy it is to piss off that slimy git."

"Honestly, Harry, what were you thinking?" Hermione sighed. "Sometimes I think you rile him up for fun."

"Well what fun would Potions be if I couldn't make the Professor a little loony?" Harry replied with a mischievous smirk. "Besides, I think detention can be very interesting if you know how to have a little fun."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Whatever you are thinking of doing stop it right this instance!" Hermione demanded, "I know that look and whatever you are plotting cannot be good so before you get yourself and gods-know-who else in trouble. _Stop_."

Harry just chuckled. "I'm wounded, Hermione. To think you would accuse me of ever doing something bad. Don't you know I'm the perfect little Gryffindor?" Harry ducked out of the way just as Hermione's book swung through the space recently vacated by his head.

"Oh, just like the perfect little Gryffindor who has gotten not only himself, but his two best friends as well, almost killed numerous times. Not to mention how many times _you_ snuck out of the tower and even the castle!" Hermione ranted, while Harry just grinned sheepishly as they entered the Great Hall.

"You know, Harry," Ron said, as they sat down at the table to eat, "I don't really see why you have so much fun tormenting the Greasy Git. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a thing for him."

Harry chocked on the bite of food he had just taken and said, "Well, it's a good thing that you know better right?" He chuckled nervously, and Hermione stared at him in horror.

"Harry… Please tell me you don't have a thing for him," she begged even though she knew it was futile. Harry just kept staring at his plate refusing to look at her not wanting to admit to his friends that he did in fact have a thing for the tall, dark, and steamy professor.

"Um… Harry you - you're kidding right?" Ron asked, in a near whisper, not believing what was happing."Come on, mate, I knew you liked blokes, but _Snape_?"

"Harry I don't know if it would be such a good idea for you to get involved with Professor Snape. In the end he'll probably hurt you, maybe even without knowing it, and I don't really want to see my best friend get hurt like that," said Hermione accepting the fact that there really wasn't much she could do without the risk of hurting Harry. Not really surprised to learn about Harry's infatuation with the teacher.

"Hermione, Ron, I know you are both worried about me, but relax. Listen, I wouldn't do anything if I hadn't already weighed the pros and cons of what being with him would entail, and frankly I think even if I end up with a broken heart and expelled it will be with the knowledge that at least I was brave enough to pursue someone that I could very well love." He sighed fearing that this might just be a one-night stand. "Even if he could never love me back."

"Ok, Harry. As long as you are sure this is what you want, Hermione and I will be here for you," Ron promised. "And if that git breaks your heart, we can always break his nose… -even though it already looks like someone already did."

"Well I best get going if I want to make it to my detention with Snape on time," Harry said as he made his way out of the Great Hall, "Oh, and – err – don't wait up for me, yeah?" Harry said with a cheeky grin, even though his face was as red as Ron's hair.

"Poor guy." Hermione said shaking her head as she and Ron walked towards Gryffindor Tower after a departing Harry.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I kind of feel sorry for Snape too," he finished chuckling as Hermione swatted him.

* * *

Harry stood outside the Potions classroom at 7:50 debating on whether or not to knock, not sure, if his plan would work. He looked at himself again and smiled 'How could this not work?' he thought. He had put on a shimmering, translucent, tight, green shirt that showed his well defined, yet compact muscles gained from years of Quidditch practice; he was also wearing his equally tight, black dragon-hide trousers and matching boots; and last, but not least, he licked his lips. After straightening his shirt one last time, he knocked on the door to the classroom.

The door swung open, revealing Professor Snape sitting behind his desk, his robes open revealing a plain white shirt, covering a well-muscled chest, grading papers.

"There are cleaning supplies in the closet, make sure to put everything back _exactly_ how you found it…" he said as he looked up from his papers to Harry, realizing that the brunet had not moved since the door had opened. He gulped in what he thought to be a discreet fashion, as he ran his eyes over the blushing boy, while adjusting his growing erection that was pressing against his trousers. Harry was surprised to say the least. He didn't know which was making him blush more, the glimpses of his teachers skin or the way he was obviously tiring to hide his arousal, which is rather difficult, as Harry knew from experience.

Biting his lip Harry said, "Ok I – I'll get right to it, sir." Blushing as he walked towards the closet swaying his hips, he knew that Snape was watching his ass, and if the sounds he was making were anything to go by, he was enjoying the view.

Harry went into the closet, grabbed the cleaning solution and cloth, and started cleaning the first cauldron. As Harry poured the cleaning solution into the cauldron, he started biting his lips, while thinking about how hard professor Snape must be. After thinking about the teacher's crotch for some time, while cleaning the cauldron, Harry started to grind his erection into the side of the table all the while knowing that Snape was watching him.

"P – Potter what are you doing?" Snape gritted out trying his best to maintain his composure, but failing badly.

Harry looked up at his teacher licking his lips and smiling innocently, even though his face was flushed with desire, and said, "Nothing, why is something the matter, sir?"

Snape felt his cock twitch. "You know very well what is wrong, and I must insist that you stop."

Harry smirked, hearing the obvious desire in the snarky potions master's voice, and ground his erection against the table more firmly and moaned.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape said his voice deep, low, and heavy with desire. "What part of stop do you not understand?" he demanded, while swiftly walking to where Harry was currently grinding against the table.

"The 'P'," Harry said with a smirk as he grabbed Snape's denim covered erection and crashed his lips against his teachers. Snape's hands fisted themselves into Harry's hair, pulling the boy closer to him, and running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for permission, which he was granted almost immediately. Snape lifted Harry up so that he was straddling the man's waist, and started moving them to his personal chambers.

"Professor," Harry said breaking the kiss, "Where are you taking me?"

"Severus. Please call me Severus, Harry, and I am taking you to my bed chambers," said Severus as he kicked the door open, and reclaimed Harry's lips. Then, he sat Harry down, keeping their lips entwined, and slipped Harry's shirt off, while slipping his own robe off; then his shirt and trousers joined the floor along with Harry's and both of their underwear. Severus pushed Harry down on the bed, which made Harry giggle and Severus growl.

"This is the one and only chance I'm giving you to back out. If you tell me to stop, I will and this will have never happened. However, if you choose for this to continue, I am telling you now. I do not have one-night affairs. I am a very selfish and jealous person. You will be mine and no one else's and the same goes for me. So, before you make your decision think about what I've said," Severus said, leaning back from Harry to watch the smaller man.

"Pro – Severus, I would not be here if I had not already thought about entering a relationship with you," Harry said with a smile. "Honestly, I was afraid that all this would be to you was a meaningless fuck, but I am fully prepared to be with you."

"Good," Snape growled as he kissed Harry and started preparing Harry's hole. He stuck one finger in and unhurriedly began to move it around until he could fit two fingers, then he started scissoring his fingers stretching the hole even further until he was sure he could fit. After looking at Harry to make sure the boy was ready, he kissed Harry deeply, whispered a lubricating spell, and then slowly started forcing his way into Harry's tight ass. Once fully sheathed and Harry was adjusted to his size, he started rocking his hips back and forth savoring the feeling of Harry.

"Oh god, Sev, Please more! Faster! Harder!" Harry moaned loving the feeling of being filled so completely.

"Mmmm, Harry, you are so tight," Severus panted, thrusting faster and harder brushing over Harry's prostate with every stroke. Severus kissed every piece of flesh he could reach and played with Harry's rock hard nipples.

Severus pumped into Harry faster and faster until Harry's muscles tightened, "Oh my god, Severus, I'm cumming!" Harry screamed as his walls squeezed Severus' cock, and Harry's cum covered them both. With one final thrust, Severus came inside Harry filling him, then pulled out and laid beside his new lover. If all went well maybe, just maybe, they would be together forever.

* * *

_The End_

_

* * *

_**A.N.** You know what I love? Reviews...So make me love you and please leave a review. =^_^=_  
_


End file.
